


Enter under the stagelight!

by Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall



Series: Enter Under the Stagelight [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Abuse of Power, Discrimination, Follows Plot, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Scummy adults, Suicide Attempt, tragic backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall/pseuds/Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall
Summary: At her school, Yukimura Shizu didn't really fit in with the rest of the students.  Although her grades were good, her distinct skin color differentiated her from the rest of the crowd.  But her life changed for the better one day after meeting the transfer student at Shujin Academy.Disclaimer!I only own my oc, Shizu.  Everything else belongs to their respective owners!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first posted story on AO3. I hope you enjoy it! More chapters are being written as I post this.

 

 

**~ ?-??, 20XX: ???? ~**

 

She didn't like the plan. To be perfectly honest, she thought it was highly stupid. But these thoughts could have just be last minute jitters. There were so many variables that could change at any given moment. But Joker insisted, and so rest of the thieves followed. The casino was filled to the brim with well-dressed bystanders and threatening security. And they didn’t seem like the Shadows the Thieves fought before. As the leader of the Phantom Thieves landed on a chandelier, a group of the occupants noticed the masked man above them and screamed, alerting security.

“Now get running!” a boyish voice alerted the leader through the tiny headset that all of the Thieves wore. The security coms could barely be heard with their bugged transmission, but what could be heard confirmed that security did not know how many Thieves were present in the establishment.

“I have to say, showing yourself above that crowd earlier was an excellent move.” The same boyish voice spoke to the currently escaping Joker. “Nice working Joker.”

“I bet Skull wouldn't pull it off that easily.” A girl's voice rang through the com. She was eager to egg Skull into an argument that she would undoubtedly win.

“This happens because Skull has no sense of aesthetics.” A smooth, articulated, male voice interjected to the conversation through the communicator.

“Hey! That actually hurts guys. Can we focus on the goal at hand instead of attacking my ego?” Skull’s rough voice interrupted any further discussion about him. Skull and the girl began to bicker through the coms until another Thief entered the verbal fray.

“Can you guys just stop? Save it for when we’re out of here!” A female voice that demanded respect interjected the conversation, making the two Thieves stop their argument.

Just as Joker was about to approach an exit, a group of security guards burst through the door, blocking said route of escape. It seems like the security was focused on apprehending the masked man, so the other members had had a chance to escape from the casino. As the rest of the members slipped away to their meeting place, Joker was stuck with security following his tail. Sounds of of a scuffle could be heard through Joker’s communicator as he dealt with a Shadow.

“Be safe, Joker.” A new girl bluntly cautioned through the com. “Hurry up and get your ass out of there! Backup is coming quickly in new droves!”

As Joker found a new route out of the casino, the rest of the group grew tense, waiting for their leader to emerge from the casino safely. The group unknowingly let out an unanimous sigh of relief as Joker broke through the glass to the supposedly safe outside.

“You're so full of yourself.” The first girl seemed to gawk over Joker, obviously relieved that he got out safely.

But the relief soon turned to horror as a multitude of police cars revealed themselves in the darkness. Each of the thieves voiced their concerns for their leader as he tried to escape. But he was quickly swarmed as police seemed to be in every possible escape route. Joker was soon thrown to the unwelcoming ground as he was roughly cuffed and brutally pushed into a police car by the swarm. But one sentence a policeman proclaimed to Joker made the team prickle in anger and realization.

“You were sold out by your own teammate.” The cop almost seemed to be gloating at the fact, eager to get rid of The Phantom Thieves once and for all.

‘So it was true. We were sold out. By **that person** …’ The blunt girl from before didn't want to believe it was true, but the evidence was stacked in front of her. ‘How did we even get this far?’ She asked herself as the police cars drove away with an apprehended Joker. ‘Oh...right. It all started on that day. The day I met him. The day my life changed.’


	2. Chapter 1: Palace 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first official chapter of this story!

 

**_~ 4-11, 20XX:  Lunchtime ~_ **

 

_“Did you hear about the transfer student?”_

 

_“I heard that they have a criminal record!”_

 

_“I believe he assaulted someone.  Scary!”_

 

_“Did he actually kill someone?  I don't want a murderer in school…”_

 

_“Don't look now! I think he's looking this way!”_

 

Not-so-hushed whispers spread through Shujin Academy.  A [girl](https://des-the-girl.tumblr.com/image/166207133694) walking towards her class from her lunch break stopped for a moment and sighed.  Rumors were common throughout the ‘elite’ school with a majority being blown out of proportion.  But this one corresponded with the new student that suddenly transferred.

 

‘Is it actually true that the new student has a criminal record?  Or is it just more empty gossip?’  As she messed with her curly, long, brown hair with one finger and held her books with her other hand, she didn’t notice the person that was walking in front of her and accidently bumped into them, causing the books in her hands to fall to the floor.  

 

“Sorry.  I’ll help pick these up.” The person who she bumped into crouched down and helped picked up her materials.  She couldn’t see their face, but the person in question had a lanky body and was wearing the male uniform, so she guessed that they were male.  

 

“Nah.  It was my fault.  I wasn’t paying attention myself.”  As she looked up, she saw the face of the student helping her.  He was definitely male.  His short, messy, bedhead-like black hair stood out to her, along with his grey eyes hidden behind his glasses.  The once calm hallway was quickly filled with the dreaded whispers.

 

_“Oh no!  The transfer student seen Yukimura-san!”_

 

_“Poor Yukimura-san.  She doesn’t know about what he can truly do!”_

 

_“If she looks in his eyes, he’ll kill her!”_

 

_“She truly has guts!”_

 

_“Maybe she’ll sleep with him, too.  Don’t forget about what those other rumors said.”_

 

‘So this is the new transfer student?  He doesn’t really seem dangerous…’  She stared straight in the new student, a bit longer than she expected, making said teenager back away a bit.  She quickly backed off of him and smiled.

 

“Sorry for intruding in your space.”  A small response exited the girl’s mouth.  “And don’t worry about those rumors.  A lot of them are exaggerated.  I’m sure that they will disappear soon.  Trust me, I know a lot about how rumors work here.” She grinned and waved at the teen as she gathered her stuff and walked back to class, the small crowd of gossiping students dispersing as she strolled away.   

 

**[New kid’s POV]**

 

“Ryuji, who was that?”  The black haired student asked his new friend.  Said friend was quick to answer him.

 

“That, my friend, was Shizu Yukimura.  She really doesn’t match half of her name, right?   She’s alright. Her father is a manager for a pretty big firm.  Her mother is African.  That explains her foreign looks.  Tons of people mistake her as a gyaru, though.  And she’s the class rep for my class, so you might think that she would snitch if you do anything ‘unscholarly’, but she’s pretty quiet.  There are a lot of rumors about her circulating around the school, but I’m pretty sure they’re false.”  

 

“Yukimura-san…”  Besides Ryuji, she was the only person he’s met at the school that didn’t judge him. Actually treated him as a person.  He would keep her face in mind, noting the fact that she stood out from the crowd of students with her foreign appearance.  But for now he had to get to class, he was already late and didn’t want the rumors to affect his reputation with his teachers.  Shaking the thoughts of talking cats and curly haired girls out of his head, he walked to his classroom, internally preparing himself for the scolding he knew that he’d receive.

 

 **[Shizu’s POV** ]

 

As she walked towards her classroom, when pondered more about the transfer student.

 

‘Maybe the rumors were wrong about him.  He didn’t appear like he was a threat…’  So deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice the person approaching her until they spoke up.

 

“Hey.  Are you alright?  I heard that you met the new student.  I just caught him skipping class with Sakamoto.”  Shizu internally cringed as she prepared herself and turned to face the new voice.  Before her stood the gym teacher and volleyball coach in all his ‘glory’.  His trailing eyes made Shizu feel uncomfortable, like she wasn't wearing much at all compared to her spring uniform.

 

“I’m fine, Kamoshida-sensei.  I just bumped into him.  He doesn't seem like a bad person. And I wasn’t hurt in any way by him.”  She really wanted to get away from him and his oppressing aura.    

 

“You should still be careful Class Rep-chan, he might want to take advantage of your quiet demeanor.  You never know if a person can be trusted.”  The Olympic medalist-turned-teacher smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.  Shizu endured a shudder and put on a well-rehearsed smile for the teacher.

 

“Don't worry, sensei, I'll be more careful from now on.  I'll keep my guard up around the new student.”

 

She responded, trying to leave, but the coach had other thoughts. 

 

“You should join the volleyball team.  You were a great asset in the dance team, and I think that you would be an amazing addition to our team.”  His tone was hopeful, but Shizu knew not to accept.  She heard too many rumors about the condition of the team.

 

“I'd love to, but I'm far too busy these days.  I tutor after school and my father wants me home as soon as possible.”  It wasn't a full lie.  She did tutor, but only on Saturdays and as long as she doesn't do anything unsavory and finish her work, she could stay out as long as she'd like.

The brunette girl turned around and dashed to her destination trying not to be late for her lessons.

 

‘No fucking shit I have to keep my guard up.  But it's not just the new student I have to worry about.’

 

**_~ 4-11, 20XX:  After school ~_ **

 

As soon as class was over, Sakamoto bolted from the room.  He seemed to be in a hurry.  So much so that he forgot to take his homework with him.  Again.  Not that he would do it in the first place.  But a class rep has to make sure that everyone does their work.  With a drawn out sigh, Shizu collected his papers and rushed out the room to bring them to the delinquent.  As she approached the retreating teen, she overheard him speaking to the transfer student about meeting and talking about something.  Sakamoto was faster than she imagined and she lost track of him.  But, at the very least, she did know he was headed.

 

‘The rooftop, huh?  I guess that's where he hides during class.’  After finding the off limits stairway that led to the rooftop, the brunette heard the blonde speak with the transfer student more openly. Sakamoto seemed to like this new person more so than most of the students at school.

 

‘So his name is Akira Kurusu…’  The more she listened, the more confused she got.  King Kamoshida, talking cats, and castles?  Could there have been a weirder combination? But as their conversation drew to a close, the class rep knew that she had to interrupt in order for Sakamoto to receive his work.  With a deep breath, she widely opened the doors and headed straight for the delinquent.

 

“Oi, Sakamoto-san.  You didn't take your homework with you.  I know that for you, school sucks ass, but can you try to finish at least do one sheet?  It'll only hurt you tomorrow if you don't do your homework today.  Or at least that's how I think the saying goes.”  For some reason she felt more comfortable saying these things around Sakamoto.  Perhaps it was because he wouldn’t judge her as hardly as everyone else?  At least she didn’t have to hold the burden with him.  She quickly pushed her negative thoughts to the deepest reach of her brain so she could hear the delinquent’s response.

 

“Yeah, yeah.  I got it.  School is important, don't let your grades drop, don't shame your family name.  Was there anything else I missed?”  Said teen moved from his spot and walked towards Shizu, grabbing the papers from her hands.    He roughly brushed past her, leaving only Akira and Shizu on the rooftop.  After a moment of silence, Shizu decided to speak up.

 

“You seem close to him.  He usually pushes people away with his brash personality. Can you make sure that he does his work?  He’s really close to being expelled, and… I don’t want him to go.  He deserves better.”  Kurusu stared for a moment and slowly nodded, before walking off the rooftop himself.  With her mission hopefully accomplished, Shizu left the roof and exited the school, turning to face the entrance of the school before she left, getting a sudden urge to look at her phone.  To her surprise, there was a new app on her phone.  A menacing eye with a star as its pupil stood out against her inoffensive backgrounds and apps.  Peaking her curiosity, Shizu clicked it.

 

“ENTER YOUR DESTINATION.  PLEASE ENTER A NAME, A LOCATION, AND A KEYWORD.”  A robotic yet female voice rang through the app.  

 

“Um… Kamoshida, Shujin Academy, Castle?”  She tried to recollect the bits of information she overheard from Kurusu and Sakamoto’s conversation.

 

“DESTINATION ACCEPTED.  BEGINNING NAVIGATION.”  The voice for the app accepted her words and began to take over Shizu’s phone.  The screen began to become red as the icon grew larger.  The world around Shizu also began to fade to red as the world started to distort.  With a scream, Shizu quickly closed her eyes and covered her head, unready for the new world around her.


	3. Chapter 2:  Palace 1

 

* * *

**_~ 4-11, 20XX:  After school ~_ **

* * *

  
  


As the world finally stopped distorting, Shizu opened her eyes and noticed the abnormality in front of her.  Shujin Academy was replaced by an actual castle, complete with a moat and drawbridge.  There were a few knights visible inside the castle, but Shizu had the distinct feeling to not talk to them.

 

‘Is this what Sakamoto-san and Kurusu-san were talking about?  Is this Kamoshida-sensei’s’ castle?’  She hastily stuffed her phone in her pocket as she began to explore.  As the class rep looked around the building, she noticed an open hole in the building a few feet higher than she was.  ‘I don’t want to go through the entrance, so I guess that’s my only option.’  She backed away from the possible entrance point and took a deep breath, before running towards it.  When she approached the hole, she jumped and grabbed the sill, pulling her body up into the castle’s interior.  The inside of the castle was dark even with the small torches illuminating the hall.  The floor had a checkerboard pattern and there were flags with Kamoshida’s face everywhere. 

 

‘This must be Kamoshida’s castle.  His ego is very big…’  As she explored the castle more, the brunette heard voices approaching her location.  She quickly looked around and found a table.  Rushing, Shizu crawled underneath the table, covering her mouth and tried to slow her breathing and heartbeat.  The feet of several knights and the bottom of a cape were visible from Shizu’s view.

 

“Where did those intruders go!”  Kamoshida’s voice, although slightly distorted, was easy to recognize.  “I want them brought to me!”  Anger was clearly evident in his pompous voice.

 

“King Kamoshida! We’ll tighten up security so we’ll find them!”  One of the supposed knights answered, wanting to appease his ruler.  

 

“Good.  I’m going to ‘entertain’ myself with some of my subjects.  Don’t disturb me.”  Shizu didn’t like the way he said ‘entertain’ and tried to move as far back as possible, trying to get away from the dangerous group.  The feet began to walk away in separate directions; Kamoshida moved away from the knights while they dispersed throughout the castle.  After what felt like hours, Shizu slowly crawled out of her hiding spot and sighed.  ‘The knights have tightened up security.  How will I get out of here?’  Her question was soon answered as the sound of small footsteps appeared.  A feline-like creature snuck into the room, trying to explore. 

 

“Are you with Kamoshida?”  The words came out of Shizu’s mouth before she even realized it.

 

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?  Keep quiet!”  The creature rushed to her spot and covered her mouth, effectively shutting her up.  Although after a minor struggle, Shizu removed the being’s paws off of her mouth.

 

“Who, or better yet, what are you?”  Shizu got a better look at the creature that tried to silence her.  It? (Shizu didn’t know if it was male or female) appeared that thw creature was a humanoid-like black cat with a white muzzle and white paws.  Its blue eyes stared straight into her green eyes before answering.

 

“My name is Morgana and I'm a human!  I think…”  The newly introduced Morgana pondered for a second after responding.  Shizu doubted that Morgana was truly a human, but nodded her head to the cat-like creature, eager to find a way out of the new world.  As Morgana led the confused girl out of the door, she decided to ask a question.

 

“Did a Akira Kurusu and Ryuji Sakamoto come here?  Kurusu-san has black hair and wears glasses while Sakamoto-san has blonde hair and wears bright colors.  I overheard them speak about a castle and I’m sure that this is the place.”  She needed Morgana to confirm her suspicions.

 

“Oh?  I know them.  They came around here earlier.  Did they really speak of the Metaverse out loud?  Idiots... Is the Metaverse opening up for every stupid person now?”  The yellow bandana wearing feline shook their head and sighed.

 

“I came here through an app…” Her response fell to deaf ears as they continued to sneak to the entrance.  As the duo approached the entrance, Morgana pushed Shizu out of the area, causing the world around her to distort.  She barely heard Morgana’s final words.  

 

“It’s dangerous here!  If you want to help, then help in the real world!” 

 

The voice grew faint as the castle disappeared before Shizu’s eyes and shifted back into Shujin Academy.  The whole process made Shizu feel sick as she tried not to throw up her lunch.  Stabilizing herself, the brunette noted that some time must have passed since the sky grew darker and darker.  “How long have I been in there?”  She was taken out of her train of thought when a familiar robot voice spoke through her pocket. 

 

“WELCOME TO THE REAL WORLD.”  The app on her phone droned.  As she exited the app, her phone displayed the time, instantly making her panic.  

 

‘It's this late?!!  I don't have any time left today!  I have to go to the train station quick!  The train should still be open!’  She dashed to the train station, not even daring to look behind her.

 

 

* * *

**_~ 4-11, 20XX:  Evening ~_ **

* * *

 

  
  


“Dad, I’m home!”  Shizu shouted into the well-furnished apartment.  A deafening silence was her response.  It was always the response.  As she dropped her bags next to the door and walked to the kitchen, she spotted a note attached to the refrigerator.  It was another note saying that her father would be late.  The teen sighed and opened the fridge, finding dinner.  After eating her meal alone, she went to her room.  Laying on her bed after finishing her school work, she blankly stared at the ceiling. 

 

‘Help in the real world?  How can I do that?  I can barely say what I what to say out loud…’  She soon fell asleep thinking about said questions and hoping that the next day will be better than the last.

  
  


* * *

**_~ 4-12, 20XX:  Early Morning ~_ **

* * *

 

  
  


Because of her class rep duties, Shizu had to arrive at school earlier than most of the students.  As she began to walk towards the entrance of the Academy, she peered at the gates.  In the other world, it was the limit to the castle.  Very symbolic for Kamoshida.  Behind the gate, everyone treated him as loyalty and obeyed his every command.  But outside the school's reach, he was just an everyday citizen.  The brunette glanced at the gate for one last time before entering the school and preparing the classroom for her fellow students.

  
  


* * *

**_~ 4-12, 20XX:  After school ~_ **

* * *

 

  
  


Compared to the day before, classes were extremely dull.  After the hours slowly passed by, class was dismissed for the day.  Students eagerly left their respective classrooms as they prepared to do their after school jobs or return home to study.  The hall was full of buzzing students when Shizu entered.  She noted that near the stairwell, Kamoshida was speaking with Ann Takamaki, a half-japanese girl that apparently modeled during her free time.  It was obvious that the blonde didn't want to be near the gym teacher, so the class rep decided to rescue the model from the unwanted conversation.

 

“No thanks,  I have plans for today.”  Ann answered with hesitation.  She really seemed desperate to leave Kamoshida and escape his grasps.  Kamoshida didn’t seem to notice the model’s distress and appeared to try to coerce Takamaki into doing something she didn’t want to do.  

 

“I’m sorry Kamoshida-sensei, but I promised that I helped Ann today with her math.  We’re supposed to meet up for a study group right after school.”  She beamed and leaned on Ann’s shoulder, silently urging Takamaki to get the hint.

 

“Oh right!  I almost forgot.  Sorry, Yukimura-san!” Her acting and tone were really hammy, and Shizu hoped that the volleyball coach would overlook it.  But it appeared that he did with his next response. 

 

“It’s okay, Class Rep-san.  Things do happen.  You can come to me if you guys have any problems, alright?”  His face grew softer as he spoke to the brunette.  He then turned to face Takamaki-san.   “I guess that I’ll talk to you later, Takamaki-san.” 

 

Shizu firmly grasped Takamaki-san’s wrist and pulled her away from the imposing teacher.  After walking far enough that the gym teacher was out of sight and earshot, Shizu let go of the blonde’s wrist. 

 

“Are you alright, Takamaki-san?  You didn’t look okay near him.”  Her eyes were full of worry for the blonde and she didn’t want to think about what would have happened if she left the teen alone with the teacher.

 

“I’m alright now, Yukimura-san.  And thank you.  You got me out of a… complicated conversation.  So you don’t have to call me Takamaki-san.  It makes me feel old.  Call me Ann.”  Takamaki-sa…   no… Ann was relieved that she didn't have to be near the gym coach for at least the rest of the day.

 

“If I can call you Ann, then can you call me Shizu?”  The brunette whispered, somewhat afraid of hearing Ann’s response.

 

“Sure, Shizu.”  Ann’s grin made Shizu let out a sigh of relief.  There were now two people she could truly be herself around.  

 

“Can I sit next to you for the rally tomorrow?  Shiho, my other friend, is on the team and can’t be with me.”  It looked like Ann didn’t have many friends.  Maybe her foreign appearance pushed people away?  And the rumors about her and Kamoshida did paint her in a negative light.  But Shizu knew better than to believe rumors and judge people based on the opinion of others. 

 

“I’d be happy to, Ann.  I don’t want to be alone either.” The other girl quickly agreed and the pair escorted each other out of the building, making sure that if Kamoshida was watching, then he wouldn't know about their lie.

  
  


* * *

**_~ 4-13, 20XX:  Early Morning ~_ **

* * *

 

  
  


‘Today’s the volleyball rally.  Or another way to inflate Kamoshida’s attitude.’  Shizu sighed as she approached the school.  ‘Why do class reps have to come to school early for rallies?  It’s at the end of the day, so why do we set up now?’  As she internally complained, she helped the other reps set up the gym for the event.  They erected the twin poles, attached the net to said poles, set up the score boards for each team, set up the chairs for members of the volleyball team, and aligned the platform for the referee to stand on.  Luckily, preparations ended before class began.  So the class reps tiredly walked to their classrooms to set it up for the rest of the students.  After that boring process of setting down chairs and making sure the classroom is clean, Shizu plopped down in her seat and yawned.  She was not ready for the incoming day.

  
  


* * *

**_~ 4-13, 20XX:  Volleyball Rally ~_ **

* * *

 

  
  


As the students of Shujin Academy shuffled into the gym, Shizu spotted Ann waving her hand and patting the chair next to her.  With a small smile, Shizu approached the teen and sat down next to her. 

 

“Are you ready for this unfair tournament?  It’s obvious that the staff will win.”  Shizu asked to Ann.  The brunette really didn't want to be there.  She'd rather he in the principal's office explaining why Sakamoto-san skipped another class period then be stuck cheering on Kamoshida. 

 

“I know, right?  It’s like the only purpose for these rallies is to stroke Kamoshida-sensei’s already inflated ego before the tournament!”  It seems like Shizu wasn't the only one in the school that noticed Kamoshida’s personality.

 

As the game began with the staff easily beating the students with the help of Kamoshida, Shizu spotted Sakamoto-san and Kurusu-san on the opposite side of the gym.  It seemed that they also weren’t interested in the game.  The game itself was just as one sided as Shizu expected it to be.  Of course the staff was winning while the students were being crushed.  Shizu would have almost blanked out if it wasn’t for what happened next.  

 

After being egged on by the staff after winning a point for their team, the gym teacher decided to serve again, not noticing or caring about the students he was playing against that were obviously fatigued. Kamoshida served the ball again, but he spiked it with an intense ferocity into a student’s face.  Blood flowed from the student’s nose as he went down.  The gym was filled with gasps of concern as Kamoshida crossed the net to inspect the student lying prone on the ground.  Without a moment of hesitation, Kamoshida handed the boy to another student and continues the game without pause. But not before turning to her and Ann, leering with possessive eyes. Anger bubbled inside of Shizu as she clenched her fists.

 

‘He didn’t even stop the game…  Does he really not care about  the wellbeing of his students?’  She angrily asked to herself, already knowing the answer.  ‘He doesn’t care about them.  He only cares about himself.  And no one else would raise the alarm about it.  So his ego gets bigger and bigger...’   

 

After the rally, Shizu said her goodbyes to Ann and rushed to the nurse's office, hoping that the injured boy was still there.  As she entered the nurse’s office, she saw the injured student sitting up in a cot, looking rather dejectedly.  The school nurse was nowhere in sight.  Shizu wanted to snap the poor boy of his trance quickly.

 

“Are you okay?  You were hit quite hard.”  Her words did in fact cause the teen to notice her, but he responded him a brief manner.

 

“I’m fine.”  He didn’t seem fine.  He really didn't want to speak with her. So she decided to try to get him to open up more.

 

“I haven’t seen you around school.  What’s your name?”  Basic question, but then it can open into more complex ones.

 

“My name is Yuuki Mishima… And I already know about you, Yukimura-sempai.  You’re a class rep for 2-E.  And there are many rumors about you.  I’m sure that they aren’t true, though.”  She cocked an eyebrow, curious about what the other students thought of her.  

 

‘Great.  More rumors that I haven’t heard of.  But I am curious to know what they are about…’  Yuuki obviously knew more about them and no matter how uncomfortable it makes him, she would make him tell them to me.

 

“Can you tell them to me?  I don't know of them.  I'd rather you tell me now then someone giving me a back handed insult that I wouldn't understand.”  The two students stared at each other.  One mentally coaxing the other to reveal the hidden sayings.  After what felt like hours, the latter student broke first.

 

“Well… the rumors say that the only reason that you’re a class rep is because Kamoshida persuaded the other teachers to let you be one.”  That wasn’t too bad, but Yuuki seemed reluctant to say the second part of the rumor.  He looked around the room, avoiding eye contact.  “And that you sleep with him as payment…  More rumors say that you sleep with your other teachers for good grades....” 

 

Shizu’s face grew red.  But not from embarrassment, but from near-blinding anger.  

 

All those jeering gazes from some of the other students and Kamoshida’s smug smiles finally made sense.  There was no doubt in her mind that Kamoshida himself spread those rumors.  If everyone stayed away from her, then the only person that she could be able to approach would be him. And he would let her in with open arms.  The thought of Kamoshida doing this so he could get her made her sick to her stomach.  She reached for an ice pack and handed it to him.

 

“Thanks, Yuuki-san.  You helped me today.  I hope you fully recover.”  She thanked him and exited the sterile office.

 

As she walked out of the room, Kamoshida appeared from a corner.  ‘The staff must have won the match.’ She noted.  ‘As if the students even had a chance…’   He looked surprised that she even visited the boy. Like he was sure that no one would attempt to see the injured student. 

 

“Oh.  You went to see Mishima-kun?  That's so nice of you.  I bet he enjoyed your company.”  While he was smiling, his eyes told a different story.   They seemed angry, as if she wasn't supposed to be there.

 

“I just wanted to make sure that he's okay.  He didn't seem fine when he left the gym.”  She needed to get away from Kamoshida.  Now. 

 

“He's taken harder hits in practice.  He's fine.”  He placed one of his hands on her head, as if coaxing her to believe his lies.  She internally grimaced as he began to stroke her hair.  No one was allowed to touch it.  Not after that incident... She jerked away from his touch and quickly bowed.  

 

“Sorry Kamoshida-sensei, but I need to report for my duties.  I'll see you later.”  She walked in the general direction of the stairs and waited for Kamoshida to enter the school clinic.  After hearing the door close, she quietly rushed towards the door, leaning her ear on the door so she could hear the conversation.

 

“I thought I told you and the rest of the volleyball team to stay away from them!”  Kamoshida’s voice could be heard through the door. “Did you tell her anything?”  Yuuki-san’s response was muffled, but the resulting slap was clear as day.  She flinched at the sound and almost backed away from the door, but she owed it to Yuuki-san to help him anyway she could.

 

“Not that she, or anyone else for that matter, would believe you.  Just one word from you and I can boot you from the team.  And your parents wouldn't like if you couldn't put this team on your college application.” That was all it took for her to back away from the door.  She quietly walked to her class and began to clean, not noticing the stares from other students. She blankly cleaned the classroom as she thought about the situation that she uncovered.  Blackmail and abuse could be a deadly combination.  And she wasn't going to allow anyone to fall victim to it.  She just needed proof.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shizu discovered Kamoshida’s Palace and his abuse on his students! Please leave reviews and criticism! It helps me improve as a writer!


	4. Chapter 3: Palace 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Let's celebrate today with a chapter!!

  
  


**_~ 4-15, 20XX:  Morning ~_ **

  
  


After two days of asking around, Shizu felt like tearing some of her hair out.  None of the volleyball members wanted to tell her what happened during the frequent practices, Ryuji refused to turn in his homework again, and the rumors about her got worse.  After listening in on a couple of girls gossiping, she overheard that rumor about her evolved into her sleeping with anyone to get what she wants.   Now some of the other class reps began to avoid her. Students that were former acquaintances now began to listen to the rumors and spread them around even more.  Other students had even tried to pay her to ‘have a good time’ with them.  It was a humiliating experience.  She would had asked for help, but the teachers didn't believe her and Ann was apparently busy with her modeling so she couldn't help her. For the first time in awhile, she truly felt alone.  

 

“Look!  Someone's on the roof!”  A student exclaimed looking out the window. Shizu’s eyes widened as she noticed the girl on the roof.  It was Shiho.  And she didn't look well. Shizu quickly raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom.  After hearing snickers and whispers of her classmates, the teacher agreed and she rushed  to stop the ponytailed girl.  But as soon as she exited the room, Shiho jumped off the ledge and plummeted to the surface below.

By the time Shizu found a way out of the school and reached Shiho,  a small crowd could be seen crowding windows and forming a small circle around the girl with smartphones in hand.   She ignored this sign of disrespect as she approached the teen lying prone on the floor.  By looking at how most of her limbs were unnaturally spread on the ground, both of Shiho's legs and one of her arms were broken. The class rep hastily knelt down and checked her heart rate.  She let out a small sigh of relief; Shiho still had a pulse.  Shiho slowly opened her eyes and when she realized that her attempt to end for life failed, she began to cry.  Her eyes…  Shiho’s eyes haunted Shizu.  Her stare pierced through Shizu and was burned into her soul. Her eyes were blank, empty as if she gave up on everything in her life.

 

“Why did you do it?”  Shizu had to ask.  She never imagined that Shiho would actually try to take her own life.  She didn’t notice Ann running into the courtyard kneeling down next to Shiho.

 

“He took everything from me.  I have nothing left.”  Shiho answered after a moment of silence.  She didn't need to elaborate any further.  Shizu knew who she was referring to.  Shiho was a member of the volleyball team. 

 

“That bastard…  what did he do to you?”  Ann’s shaking voice asked. Shiho’s dead eyes told them everything without any words being spoken.  Kamoshida… He… Shizu shook her head.  She couldn't even say it in her mind.  

 

As Shiho was carted away by paramedics to the nearest hospital, the crowd of cellphone-wielding students were herded back to their classes by teachers on standby.  But not without badmouthing Shiho and the girls that were around her.  Shizu didn't hear it. All she felt was anger.  Shiho almost died because Kamoshida put his grubby hands on her… Shizu couldn't even help a girl who was in her class… She had to… no… she NEEDED to redeem herself and avenge Shiho.  And the only way to do that was to somehow defeat Kamoshida.

 

She stood up and stormed past the crowd of students.  She had one destination in her head, Kamoshida’s office.  She didn't even realize  that three other students were already making the trip there.  When she reached the accursed office, she reached the doorknob and slowly twisted it open, leaving the door ajar so she can peer inside.  But voices in the office stopped her from entering.  Taking a peek inside, she saw Kamoshida sitting down at his table while Sakamoto-san, Mishima-san, and Kurusu-san stood opposing the coach.  Luckily their backs were towards her, so they didn't notice their intruder.  She closed the door and pulled her phone out, hitting the record button. She slid the portion of her phone that recorded audio underneath the door and leaned her ear onto the wooden door.

 

“You bastard!  What the hell did you do to that girl?”  Sakamoto-san yelled, at Kamoshida.

 

“What are you talking about?”  The man's voice was nonchalant.  It made Shizu’s blood boil in anger.  He must definitely heard about Shiho.  Word spreads rapidly throughout the school.

 

“Don't play dumb with me!” There was the sound of a chair hitting the floor. Sakamoto-san must have kicked it.

 

“That is enough!”  Kamoshida sounded angry.

 

“What you did… wasn't coaching…!”  Mishima-san’s quiet voice could be barely heard through the door.  Kamoshida sounded shocked that Yuuki-san would speak up.  “You… you ordered me to call Suzui here…  I could only imagine what you did to her!”  His voice grew stronger towards the end of his statement.  Pride coursed through her as she listened to the teen. 

 

“You're going on and on about things you have proof of.  Basically, you're simply making these claims because you can't be a regular on the team, right?”  The question caught the bluenette off guard and he quickly denied such claims.

 

“Even if those claims were true hypothetically speaking, what would you do about it?  We just received a call from the hospital.  Suzui’s in a coma and her chance of recovery is slim.  How would someone like that make a statement?”  

 

Behind the door, Shizu’s hands trembled.  A small voice in her mind cajoled her, saying that Shiho was in a coma and it was her fault.  If Shizu actually realized that Shiho was dealing with Kamoshida, then she would have helped.  She was so deep in her self-loathing trance she didn't notice time passing by until she heard laughter.  Kamoshida had just expelled the trio for trying to expose him.  The girl quickly pulled her phone towards her and hit the stop button, with the duration showing that all of the conversation was recorded.

 

Shizu wanted to burst in the room, rub her proof in Kamoshida’s face, and hand over the evidence to the authorities. _And then what?_ The dreaded voice reappeared _.  If you go to the police, then no one will believe you since it'll be your word vs his.  They'll take his side since he's an adult with a positive reputation.  He'll expel you from the school for trying to rat him out.  And that doesn't look good for your father.  You don't want a repeat of last time.~_ Her “voice of reasoning” rung through her mind.  Her thoughts created doubts in her crafted scenario by showing her all of the negative possible outcomes of her speaking out. Expulsion, being arrested for recording private conversations, and possibly being forced to be around Kamoshida to get back on his good side. All of the hypothetical consequences piled on Shizu. _It's better to stay quiet than to speak up and ruin your reputation~_

 

The door quickly opened and the trio of boys exited the office, noticing her staring at her phone.

 

**[Ryuji’s POV]**

 

To say he was upset would be an understatement.  A huge understatement.  He was effing pissed.  Kamoshida would get away with what happened to that poor chick.  The delinquent was so angry that he almost didn’t notice the girl standing outside Kamoshida’s office.  But he did.  The brunette class rep was shaking real bad.  It was a wonder that she didn’t drop the phone in her hands.   

 

“Are you okay, Yukimura-san?”  Figures that Akira would speak first.  Mishima was speechless and he was too riled up to calm someone else down.  She looked at him and after a moment of silence, she grabbed his hand and began to pull him somewhere else, her eyes urging us to follow.  After she dragged us to an empty classroom, she let go of Akira’s hand.

 

“... I heard what happened…”  Her voice came out as a whisper.  He’s never seen her like this before.  She looked… defeated.  As if there was nothing she could do.  The class rep turned her phone around so they could see the screen.  A long audio appeared on the screen.  She clicked the screen and his voice came out yelling at Kamoshida.  She recorded the entire conversation?  That’s great!  But why did she seem so... resigned?

 

“Then you should turn it in!  If Kamoshida gets arrested, then we wouldn’t be expelled!”  His joy was apparently not shared with her.  She stared down at her phone, glancing at the evidence once more before pausing it.

 

“Why would they believe me?”  Her voice stopped him dead in his tracks.  “If I turn this in, then Kamoshida could just dismiss it.  It would be his word against mine.  And if the police look at my reputation in school, they’d just see a girl who sleeps with teachers in order to get what I want.  Kamoshida could just say that I was trying to blackmail him into sleeping with me.”  Her voice was monotoned and rehearsed, as if she thought of this happening before.  What the hell was going through her mind?

 

“I need to hurry back to class.  They think I went to the restroom.”  She began to walk back to class.  But she stopped at the entrance way and looked back at them.  “I’m sorry for not helping here, but I know that you guys can change Kamoshida more than I can.”  She exited the room, leaving the trio alone.

 

Where was the blunt girl on the roof who didn’t care about what others think?  What the hell happened for her to end up like this?

 

**[Shizu’s POV]**

 

Shizu returned to class without a word.  She tried to ignore the murmurings around the classroom, but they were too numerous to avoid.

 

“Why did she take so long?”

 

“I bet she snuck out and had sex with some of the upperclassmen in an empty classroom.”

 

“I did see some guys walk up to her earlier and hand her a slip of paper.  That was what happened?  Ew!”   
  


“That skank!”

  
“I guess those rumors were true!”   

 

With a sigh, she turned her attention to the board and began to write notes.  She wanted the day to end quickly.

  
  
  


**_~ 4-15, 20XX:  After school ~_ **

  
  


She wanted to leave the school as soon as possible.  But she was spotted trying to escape.  And it was by the last person she wanted to see.  Kamoshida waved and walked up to her.  Her feet refused to move as he approached her.

 

“I heard that the girl that jumped was in your class.  I’m sorry about that.  You must have been so upset to see that.”   The man feigned sympathy as he hugged her, intentionally pushing himself on the teen.  She shuddered in disgust as she felt his hands creep down towards her ass.  His tight grip inhibited her ability to move away.

 

“You know that you can always come to me for help, right?”  His leering gaze made her feel naked.  Could this have been a fraction of what Shiho went through?

 

“Y-yes sir.”  Shizu looked down at the floor, refusing to look at his face.  Her repulsion turned into revolt as she felt something touch her the pelvic region.  It wasn’t Kamoshida’s hands-they were holding her.  So it must have been his- Oh.    Shizu wanted to puke.  She needed to get away from him.  NOW. 

 

“Don’t be shy, Class rep-san!  I’ll always be available if you need anything.”  As if her thoughts were heard, he let her go.  She quickly bowed down and began to walk away from the man.  But she didn’t even take three steps before she felt something hit her butt.  He had slapped her ass. 

 

She rushed out of the room and raced to the locker rooms, and into a shower, stripping her clothes to scrub away any trace of Kamoshida off her.  She felt dirty.  Unclean.  Kamoshida did that to her.  But he did worse to Shiho.  And Shiho deserved to be avenged.  After cleaning herself off of the coach's touch, her resolve was strengthened.   Kamoshida needed to be stopped.  And if she couldn't gather the courage to do it in the real world, then she would do it somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you see why I increased the rating for this fic. Kamoshida is a sick bastard. What will Shizu do? Find out next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions? I don't know if I should add romance to this story. Should I? And if yes, then with who? Please leave reviews and criticism below! It helps me improve my writing!


End file.
